phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gitchee Gitchee Goo
|band=Phineas and the Ferb-Tones |band2=Phineas and the Ferb-Tones |album= |released=Summer |performed=Googolplex Mall |genre=Pop |label=Huge-O-Records |runtime=0:43 (TV) 1:59 (album) |before=None |after=None |video=eVLzBb7B1Z0 }} Gitchee Gitchee Goo is the song of the one hit wonder group PFT, led by Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. It is the series' most famous song in and was initially sung in Flop Starz. A full version of the song appears on the ''Phineas and Ferb'' soundtrack as well as on the album Disney Channel Playlist. This extended version is also sung at the end of "Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown", in which it was top-voted song. Lyrics "Flop Starz" Version :Phineas: Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow! :Candace/Ferbettes: That's what my baby says! :Phineas: Mow-mow-mow! :Candace/Ferbettes: And my heart starts pumping! :Phineas: Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wah! :Candace/Ferbettes: Never gonna stop! :All: Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! :Phineas: I said a Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow! :Candace/Ferbettes: That's what my baby says! :Phineas: Mow-mow-mow! :Candace/Ferbettes: And my heart starts pumping! :Phineas: Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wah! :Candace/Ferbettes: Never gonna stop! :All: Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! :Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! :Gitchee Gitchee Goo means... :That I love you baby, baby, baby! :Ferb: Baby-baby-baby-baby. :Candace/Phineas/Ferbettes: Gitchee Gitchee Goo Means that I love you! Full Version Note: On Disney Channel Playlist, Candace only sings the last verse of the song; but on the Phineas and Ferb soundtrack, she sings through most of the song except the second chorus. :Phineas: Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow! :Candace/Ferbettes: That's what my baby says! :Phineas: Mow-mow-mow! :Candace/Ferbettes: And my heart starts pumping! :Phineas: Chicka-Chicka Choo Wah! :Candace/Ferbettes: Never gonna stop! :All: Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! :Phineas: My baby's got her own way of talking, :Whenever she says something sweet. :And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin', :Though my vocabulary’s incomplete! :And though it may sound confusing, :Ferbettes: Ooh! :Phineas: Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight! :But I never feel like I'm losing, :Ferbettes: Losing! :Phineas: When I take the time to translate! :All: Here’s what I’m talkin' 'bout! :Phineas: Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow! :Ferbettes: That's what my baby says! :Phineas: Mow-mow-mow! :Ferbettes: And my heart starts pumping! :Phineas: Oh-Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wah! :Ferbettes: Never gonna stop! :All: Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! :Phineas: Well I don't know what to do! :Ferbettes: I don't know what to do. :Phineas: But I think I'm getting through! :Ferbettes: I think I'm getting through. :Phineas: 'Cause when I say I love you... :Ferbettes: When I say I love you! :Phineas: She's says, "I Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!" :Ferbettes: Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too! :Phineas: Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too! :Ferbettes: Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too! :Phineas: Don’t need a dictionary! :Phineas: Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow! :Candace/Ferbettes: That's what my baby says! :Phineas: Mow-mow-mow! :Candace/Ferbettes: And my heart starts pumping! :Phineas: Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wah! :Candace/Ferbettes: Never gonna stop! :All: Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! :Phineas: I said, a-Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow! :Candace/Ferbettes: That’s what my baby says! :Phineas: Mow-mow-mow! :Candace/Ferbettes: And my heart starts pumping! :Phineas: Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wah! :Candace/Ferbettes: Never gonna stop! :All: Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! :Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! :Gitchee Gitchee Goo means... :That I love you baby, baby, baby! :Ferb: Baby-baby-baby-baby. :All: Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! Background Information * Phineas states that the lyrics to the song are meaningless. * When Disney executives heard this song, they asked Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh to write a song for every episode.http://www.nationalledger.com/cgi-bin/artman/exec/view.cgi?archive=27&num=21812 * It seems as if the song is directed to an actual infant baby instead of the slang term for baby, which is what one would assume by its usage. * Ferb sings his line in a deep bass voice, and pronounces the words as "Babe-ah babe-ah babe-ah babe-ah". * During the episode "Flop Starz", one of Phineas' steps for becoming a one hit wonder was "(song played as) elevator music", which is one of the most frequent ways it appears in other episodes. * "Gitchee Gitchee Goo", "Today is Gonna be a Great Day", and "Perry the Platypus" were the first songs written.Piper's Picks TV #031. Continuity *The song is heard very often in the show, making it a running gag in the show. The episodes where it has been heard are: :*'Are You My Mummy?': The elevator music plays as Candace waits in the elevator alongside the giant gumball. :*'I Scream, You Scream': When Perry is sitting in Doofenshmirtz's waiting room, the elevator music plays. :*'I, Brobot': Dr. Doofenshmirtz can be heard singing along to the song on the radio in his crane. It can also be heard in elevator music form in the same episode when Agent P gets in it the chimney-vator. :*'Toy to the World': Can be heard as elevator music in the hardware store at the Googolplex Mall. :*'Greece Lightning': At the beginning of the movie at the the Abandoned Movie Theater, the elevator music version can be heard. :*'The Flying Fishmonger': When Candace calls Stacy in the mall, the song can be heard as elevator music. :*'Hail Doofania!': Major Monogram sings the ending of the song waiting for Perry the Platypus, and Carl joins him on the final verse. :*'Out of Toon': The aliens from the Captain Implausible show speak some of the nonsense lyrics as if it was their language. :*'The Chronicles of Meap': When Mitch is rambling, Candace controls the baseball on the ground, and whistles the first line of the song. :*'Oh, There You Are, Perry': Marty the Rabbit Boy plays part of the song on his musical blender in an attempt to cheer Candace up. :*'Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown': The song, voted #1 on the countdown, is played in extended form to undo the effects of Doofenshmirtz's hypnotic song. References Category:Songs